La Isla Perdida
by Knight
Summary: Era una misión de rescate, pero el barco naufragó. Al despertar, Mario se encuentra en una isla desconocida, amenazada por alguien misterioso, y sólo él podra salvarla.


La Isla Perdida

Por Knight

Prólogo 

Un rayo iluminó el cielo, seguido por un estruendo. Y en medio de la tempestad, el barco Real Honguito _Daylight _ se movía de un lado a otro, luchando contra el agua y aire, tratando de seguir a flote, y no naufragar.

      En uno de los cuartos, a la luz de una vela, un hombre luchaba por leer una novela de piratas, pero debido a la tempestad, se le dificultaba. Este personaje era chaparrito, bigotón, vestía unos overoles rojos, una extraña cachucha en la cabeza, y en su cintura llevaba envainada su espada.

      Su nombre: Mario Bros.

      En el mismo cuarto, en otra cama, estaba un honguito de nombre Flik, éste era un gran amigo de Mario, e intentaba dormirse en la no muy confortable cama.

      El barco se meció repentinamente, y Flik se cayó de la cama dando tumbos por el suelo.        

      "¡Oh rayos!" decía mientras se levantaba, "justo cuando me estaba durmiendo"

      Mario se rió.

      "Ja, ja, que risa," decía Flik mientras se acomodaba en la cama, "si tu te hubieras caído, en ves de estarte riendo, ¡te estarías sobando, compadre!"

      Mario se rió de nuevo. Flik solo sonrió, y después volvió a hablar. "Truenos, nunca debí de haber aceptado venir a esta misión, ya hasta me duele la panza, se me hace que voy a guacarear. Aparte, quién sabe si salgamos de esta tormenta vivos, pa' mi que ni tocamos tierra."

      "Oh, ya cállate Flik, no me dejas leer."

      "Como si pudieras con tanto meceo."

      "Flik."

      "Ya, ya. Me cayo."

      Habían zarpado del Reino Honguito con una misión: encontrar al mayor Drek. Este era una rana, quien era muy buen espadachín, y amigo de Mario. Drek era admirado por muchos por su valentía y honradez, y por su fidelidad al reino. El mayor Drek había zarpado rumbo a las costas del Reino Dublar en una misión real secreta hacía como medio año, y no había vuelto. La misión de Mario y la tripulación del _Daylight _era encontrarlo, y si necesario, salvarlo, y llevarlo de vuelta a las seguras costas del Reino Honguito.

      En eso, un horrible y fuerte _¡crack!_ Desvió a Mario de su lectura, y Flik se cayó de nuevo de la cama.

      "¡Que rayos fue eso!" dijo Mario alarmado.

      "Sonó como a madera rompiéndose." Dijo Flik mientras se levantaba. En eso, se empezaron a escuchar gritos y pasos apresurados de personas al correr.

      "Flik," dijo Mario, "quítate la pijama y ponte ropa, vamos a ver que pasa."

      Y justamente cuando Flik se terminaba de abrochar la última bota, la puerta del cuarto se abrió súbitamente, dando paso al capitán Dlint, quien estaba completamente empapado. La cara del capitán estaba blanca, sus ojos reflejaban horror, en eso dijo, "Estamos haciendo agua... ¡nos vamos a hundir!"

      "¡Espadas sin filo!" gritó Mario.

      "¡Santa cachucha!" exclamó Flik.

      "¡Salgamos de aquí!" dijo el capitán. Los tres marineros corrieron por el pasillo y salieron a popa, donde con horror Mario vio que el barco empezaba a partirse en dos. El agua al caer y el viento no dejaban ver a Mario, y el tronar de las aguas era ensordecedor, pero pronto vio que lo estaban esperando para abordar la barquilla para escapar del barco. Tenía que llegar a ella, pero en eso, resbaló y cayó al suelo. Se levantó, y vio que el capitán y Flik ya habían abordado la barquilla. Flik estaba gritando algo, Mario no escuchaba, no podía.

 Todo parecía un sueño, un libro, un cuento. Nada era real... ¿o si? En eso escuchó un horrible tronar, el cielo se iluminó, no dejándolo ver. Después Mario miró hacia el cielo, y vio como un rayo bajaba directamente hacia él, y de repente, sintió una descarga, salió volando, y se estrelló contra algo. Sus ojos se empezaron a obscurecer lentamente, y lo  último que sus oídos captaron fue a alguien gritar, "¡Nos hundimos, nos hundimos!"

UNO 

Le dolía la cabeza, los brazos...todo. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. La luz le calaba en los ojos, entonces los abrió.

Volteó a su alrededor: estaba en una playa.

Se levantó, pero volvió a caer. Se quedó unos minutos más tirado en la arena blanca, hasta que reunió suficientes fuerzas para levantarse.

Hacía calor. _Mucho calor. La  vista era hermosa: arena blanca, mar azul, plantas y palmeras verdes llenas de cocos atrás de él. No tenía la menor idea de cómo rayos había sobrevivido._

Se tocó la cabeza. No tenía su gorra. También le faltaba su espada.

Estaba desarmado, y en una isla que no conocía.

_Rayos._

Empezó a caminar por la playa, dejando tras si profundas huellas. ¿Qué habría pasado con sus amigos? Seguramente se habían ahogado… o tal ves no. ¿Cómo saber?

Siguió caminando cerca del agua que se mecía nuevamente de un lado a otro. En eso, vio un pedazo de ropa roja tirada por allí. Se acercó, y la tomó en sus manos. Era su gorra.

"Hey, vieja amiga," dijo mientras la sostenía entre sus manos, "tu nunca me dejas, ¿verdad?" Se la puso mojada, y siguió caminando, esta ves hacia la selva.

…

El follaje era denso, había caminado por una media hora, cuando escuchó voces a lo lejos---el sonido de una aldea. Finalmente quito de su camino una gran hoja, y frente a él, vio una pequeña aldea.

El pueblito era pequeño, de casas de madera, y sus pobladores eran conejos, ranas, koopas y uno que otro honguito. La gente montaba yoshis, y se veía por allí a unos mercaderes gritando lo que tenían para vender. Era una bonita aldea. Mario se metió a una casita, que tenía un letrero de "Se venden Pescados y Mariscos". El hombre, un conejo, al verlo le preguntó, "¿Que hace todo mojado, forastero? ¿Tenía tanto calor que se metió a bañar con ropa?"

Mario se rió, al igual que el mercader.

Mario dijo, "No, lo que pasa es que mi barco naufragó, y hoy desperté en la playa. Todavía no me seco."

"Hmm...¿Cual es su nombre?"

"Soy Mario. Mario Bros."

"¿Mario Bros?...entonces esto debe ser suyo," entonces sacó algo de un cajón, "tiene su nombre grabado en ella."

"¡Mi espada! Que bueno que la encontró. Muchas gracias," dijo Mario agradecido.

"Por nada."

Mario estuvo hablando con el conejo por unos minutos, y después salió a conocer la aldea. Estaba Mario por allí viendo, cuando vio a unos guardias vestidos de armadura metálica reluciente que maltrataban a un honguito viejo y barbón, quien gritaba, "¡No me maten, les pagaré todo en cuanto pueda, pero no me maten!" 

Uno de los guardias, quien portaba una capa roja, le dijo, "¡Págame ahora, viejo, o aquí mismo te mato!"

"Pero no tengo dinero, solo déme tiempo y..." pero el soldado le soltó un puñetazo al pobre hombrecito, desenvainó su espada, y se aproximo al viejito quien estaba tirado sangrando.

"¡Dile adiós al mundo, viejo!" El soldado levantó su espada, y soltó el espadazo.

_¡Plank!_

La espada del soldado se topó con algo metálico... ¡la espada de Mario!

"Primero me matas a mi," dijo Mario, "antes que a este pobre anciano."

"¡¿Quien rayos eres tu?!" dijo el enfurecido soldado.

"Me llaman Mario Bros."

"Estas loco. Somos cuatro, y tu uno, ¿crees que nos puedes derrotar?"

"¿Quieres apostar?" Entonces vino el ataque, pero Mario se defendió con un plomazo que casi hace que la espada del soldado salga volando. Entonces el otro empezó a pelar diestramente contra nuestro héroe, pero este se defendía de maravilla. Los otros tres guardias no intervenían, sino que veían la magnífica contienda tranquilamente, como sabiendo que su capitán ganaría.

Solo se descuidó un segundo.

_Un segundo._

Y eso bastó. Mario deslizó rápidamente su espada, dejando tras si un arco color metálico, y atravesó al sorprendido soldado, que cayó al suelo con los ojos y boca bien abiertos.

Hubo silencio.

Mario volteó a su alrededor. Todos lo veían. _Todos._

Entonces, de repente, los tres guardias atacaron, y empezó la pelea, pero esta ves  los aldeanos empezaron a gritar hurras y gritos de asombro. La gente empezó a salir de sus casas a contemplar el espectáculo. Chispas saltaban de las espadas, gotas de sudor corrían, y el espadachín Mario se lucía saltando, gritando, dando plomazos, girando. Pronto se deshizo de uno.

Un momento después se deshizo del segundo. Y al ver el otro que sus tres amigos habían caído, optó por efectuar la retirada, y salió disparado hacia el bosque a toda velocidad

Mario envainó su espada, y se limpió el sudor. Pronto se dio cuenta que la gente lo aplaudía: estaban emocionados. Nunca habían visto tanta acción. Eran tan sólo unos simples mercaderes y campesinos.

DOS 

El conejo que le había dado su espada se acercó corriendo a Mario.

"Wow," dijo el conejo, "¡nunca habíamos visto algo así! Fue increíble señor Bros...fue magnífico, ¡soberbio!"

"Sólo defendí al anciano."

"Y se deshizo de Cortk, el cobra impuestos," dijo el conejo apuntando al soldado de la capa roja.

"¿Quién era él?"

"Era un hombre muy vil, mataba si no le pagabas, al igual que todos los sirvientes del emperador."

"¿El que?"

"El emperador."

"¿Y ese quién es?"

"Entre a mi humilde casa señor Bros, y allí le explicaré todo ¡Ah! por cierto, me llamo Yun Rabbit."

"Y no me necesita llamar señor Bros. Sólo dígame Mario."

"Mario."

"Si."

"Y usted dígame Yun."

"Perfecto."

…

A la casa de Yun entró Mario y una rana, se llamaba Sek Frog. Era de tamaño mediano, se veía fuerte, y portaba una espada. 

"Fue increíble la pelea que dio señor Br---ah---Mario," dijo Sek Frog.

"Gracias," dijo Mario.

Se sentaron en la sala, y Yun empezó a explicar lo del emperador: este tipo había llegado como hacía cuatro o cinco meses, y desde entonces, por ser un hombre de carisma y autoridad, mucha gente lo había seguido, formó un ejército, y sometió al pueblo, cobrándoles impuestos, y castigando al que no pagara o se rebelara. Sólo había algo misterioso de él: nadie lo conocía. O al menos, nadie del pueblo. Siempre había escondido su cara, pero los rumores decían que era una humano, pero nadie sabía por seguro.

"Así que al verlo a usted," dijo Sek, "vimos una luz, una esperanza."

Mario se quedó pensando: tenía que de alguna forma volver a Reino Honguito, y avisar sobre el naufragio del _Daylight_, pero...no podía defraudar a estos pobres aldeanos.

Yun y Sek lo miraban. Entonces Mario miró a Yun directamente a los ojos, y después a Sek, y simplemente dijo: "Si saben contar...cuenten conmigo."

Entonces se levanto de su silla.

…

Varias personas, las más importantes del pueblo, se habían reunido y sentado en una mesa redonda para discutir el asunto de crear una armada rebelde que derrotar al emperador.

"Tenemos algunas armas, lo que falta es valor," decía uno.

"Tal vez hay valor, pero no hay cantidad. En esta aldea sólo hay unos doscientos hombres, ¡y la armada del emperador consta de unos quinientos!" decía otro.

"Eso," dijo Mario, "se puede resolver: hay que ir a los demás pueblos y reunir todo un ejército."

Empezó la discusión. Unos estaban a favor, otro es contra. El debate duró casi dos horas, hasta que se votó: 8 a favor del movimiento rebelde, y 5 en contra.

"Excelente," dijo Mario, "este es el plan: hay que ir a las otras aldeas— ¿cuantas hay?"

"Hay otras dos," dijo Yun.

"Bien, dos. Iremos a ellas, y traeremos a la más gente que podamos. Yun, Set y yo iremos."

"¿Sólo ustedes tres?" preguntó uno.

"Si," respondió Mario, "mientras menos mejor. Lo que queremos es que los enemigos no sepan de nuestro movimiento. Bueno, como decía, nosotros tres vamos, y nos reuniremos aquí en breve. Mientras, reúnan armas, las más que puedan."

Todos asintieron.

"Amigos," dijo Mario, "tenemos una guerra que ganar."

Al siguiente día partieron. Yun se fue por el camino hacia la aldea del sur, mientras que Mario y Set caminaron por el sendero hacia la aldea del este.

Mario y Set caminaban por un sendero, y platicaban acerca de las espadas.

"Yo tenía un abuelo, que su espada era como un ma---..."

"Shhh," dijo súbitamente Mario levantando su mano derecha. Sek se congeló.

"¿Que rayos pasa?" preguntó el asustado Sek.

"Algo anda mal," dijo Mario volteando alrededor. "Algo nos mira."

Mario desenvainó su espada, seguido por Sek. Pasaron unos minutos de tensión. Finalmente, Set se relajó, "No era nada," dijo. Envainó su espada, y mientras la deslizaba por la vaina, la esquina de su ojo captó una sombra, pero no tubo tiempo ni de voltear, en un pestañear, estaba en el suelo, y algo pesado encima de él. De repente, el peso se quito de encima de él, abrió los ojos, y vio que, frente a él, había un enorme y fiero león que sangraba de un costado. Frente al animal, encarándolo, estaba Mario, con espada en mano y la hoja de la espada teñida de rojo.

La bestia rugió, enseñando sus filosos colmillos. Set no se podía mover, estaba paralizado, tenía miedo. Volteó a ver a Mario. Su cara no reflejaba miedo, se veía...tranquilo, concentrado, como un maestro jugador de ajedrez esperando el momento para hacer el jaque. El león se abalanzó contra el espadachín, que lo recibió con un espadazo en una pierna, el león rugió, y atacó de nuevo, y con una garra, rasguñó el hombro de Mario, que empezó a sangrar. En eso, el animal se inclinó hacia atrás, y entonces, de un gran salto y con las garras al frente, se fue contra Mario.

Oh sorpresa.

Mario dio un mega salto por encima del león, se volteó en el aire, y antes de tocar el suelo deslizó la espada por el cuerpo del animal, que cayó con un rugido al suelo, y no se movió más.

Mario envainó su espada, y miró a Sek. Este estaba estupefacto. No lo podía creer.

Acababa de ver la pelea más emocionante y peligrosa de su vida, y había visto como un chaparrito bigotón había ganado.

No lo podía creer.

TRES 

Yun no tardó mucho en llegar a la otra aldea. Reunió a varios ancianos del pueblo, y sin mucha resistencia, consiguió que se unieran al ejército rebelde. Se unieron casi ciento diez hombres. Mientras se enlistaban para volver, un soldado aldeano le preguntó a Yun, "¿Y apoco nomás nosotros vamos a pelear contra el emperador?"

"Oh, no, ¡claro que no! Un hombre llamado Mario y una rana que se llama Set irán al pequeño pueblo del este, y conseguirán más gente."

"Pero ese pueblo es el más pequeño, a lo mucho van a conseguir unos cuarenta."

"Algo es algo."

Pero sin que Yun sospechara, un sombrío personaje había escuchado la conversación. Tomó un yoshi, y se marchó.

…

Mario y Sek caminaban por el sendero. Faltaban como tres horas para llegar. A lo lejos, Mario vio dos yoshis: uno blanco y otro morado.

"Pido el blanco," dijo Mario.

"¿Que blanco?" preguntó Sek.

"Ese yoshi blanco, allá, por ese arbolote."

"Ahhh, si ya lo vi."

"A ti te toco el morado."

"Si, a mi me toco--- ¡¿el que?!"

"El _moradito, _ahhhhh," dijo Mario con una sonrisa burlona.

"Eh, no, no se vale, ¿por que yo?"

"Te gané el otro."

"Pero, ¡que rayos!, que van a decir cuando entremos al pueblo, ¿y yo en uno morado?"

"Bueno, que prefieres, ¿el morado, o corriendo? Porque ni creas que voy a ir quedito en mi yoshi. Le voy a dar con todo."

"¡Oh chetos!"

"Looo siento."

"Oh _chetos."_

Así que montaron los yoshis, y se fueron a toda velocidad.

Después de una hora (porque en los yoshis fue más rápido), llegaron al pequeño pueblo. Bastante pequeño, por cierto. Así que los dos espadachines convocaron junta, para que los ancianos e importantes del pueblo asistieran, pero extrañamente, sólo asistieron cuatro personas, y no eran ancianos, eran un honguito y dos conejos y un koopa, tenían unas espadas bastante buenas, eran fuertes y con caras rudas.

Mario y Sek no batallaron en convencerlos. Ellos mismos se ofrecieron para juntar a los mejores y más valientes aldeanos.

En una hora, ya tenían a treinta valientes. Eran pocos, pero para ser aldeanos, eran jóvenes y fuertes. Esto le extrañó a Mario, y le preguntó a Sek, "Yo me esperaba simples aldeanos granjeros. Estos se ven rudos."

"Bueno, eso es mejor, ¿no? Aparte, nos dijeron que conseguirían a los más valientes"

"Es cierto. Bueno, vámonos."

Entonces partieron.

Pasaron casi cuatro horas, entonces Mario dio la señal de descanso. Estaban en medio de un bosque. Todos se sentaron en el suelo, pero Mario y Sek se apartaron algo lejos para platicar. Llegaron a un pequeño riachuelo, como de dos metros de ancho y medio de profundo. Cruzaron el río y fueron al otro lado.

"Que me quieres decir," preguntó Sek.

"Mira, es que... ijole, ya no aguanto. Mira, primero déjame hacer mis necesidades, y horita te digo," dijo Mario, y se adentró en el bosque.

Pasaron unos minutos, y como Mario no volvía, a Sek le dio sed. Se arrodilló a tomar agua del riachuelo. 

_Crack._

Sek volteó, pero no había nada. Había escuchado algo.

_Un animalillo, _pensó él. _Tal ves un yoshi._

Otro _crack, _pero esta vez más fuerte. Ahora si se levantó, podía sentir que alguien lo acechaba, deslizo su mano a su costado, y puso su mano en el mango de la espada, estaba a punto de deslizarla por la vaina, cuando sintió una punzada en el pecho. Se llevó las manos a él y sintió un palo delgado. Miró a él, y había sangre en sus manos.

_Era una flecha._ El palo que él tenía entre sus manos era la mitad de ella, la otra mitad estaba dentro de su cuerpo. Empezó a gritar, pero de repente un dolor en el estómago, y otro en la garganta. No pudo gritar más. Cayó dentro del riachuelo, y su cuerpo se sumergió.

Mario corrió, había escuchado a Sek gritar. Llegó al riachuelo, y vio a su pequeño ejército alrededor del riachuelo.

"Donde esta Sek?" dijo Mario.

Uno de los hombres apuntó al riachuelo y dijo, "Esta allí dentro muerto."

Mario corrió al riachuelo y se arrodilló, y pudo ver a su amigo adentro. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. "¿Que le pasó?"

"Lo matamos."

Mario estaba adentrado en pensamientos, pero de repente reaccionó. No habían dicho _lo mataron, ¡habían_ dicho _lo matamos!_  Eso quería decir que...

Se levantó de un saltó y desenvainó su espada.

Demasiado tarde.

Los hombres alrededor de él lo apuntaban con arcos.

_Treinta contra uno, _pensó Mario.

¡Rayos!

Lo habían traicionado, y lo tenían rodeado, no iba a poder. Lo iban a matar.

_Rayos._

CUATRO 

Pensaba rápido, analizaba la jugada. Él tenía una espada. Los demás espadas y arcos. No podía contra tantos. ¿Como había sido tan tonto? ¿Como no supo antes que era una trampa? Los pensamientos le daban vuelta a su cabeza.

De repente, uno de los soldados habló. "Tira el arma, Bros. Te tenemos rodeado. Tírala al rió ese."

No tenía opción, así que obedeció.

"Me daré el honor," dijo el soldado caminando hacia Mario, "de atravesarte con esta espada," dijo levantándola. Mario se paró firme, y lo miró a los ojos. No moriría como cobarde, moriría con honor.

Si, _con honor._

El soldado alzó su espada, y de repente le dio como un escalofrío. Mario se extrañó. La espada se le cayó al suelo, y de repente, cayó al piso cuan largo era. Entonces Mario pudo ver que tenía una flecha en la espalda.

"¡Pero que rayos...!" dijo otro soldado, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, alguien lo atravesó con una espada. En cuestión de segundos, aldeanos empezaron a salir del bosque gritando y empezaron a pelear contra los soldados. Mario sacó su espada del agua y se unió a la batalla. Pero los soldados no tenían escapatoria. Eran treinta, y los aldeanos eran bastantes, como unos cien. En unos diez minutos, los aldeanos vencieron, pero un soldado logró huir en un yoshi.

"Les debo la vida," dijo Mario. En eso, de entre la gente, salió un conejo.

 "¡Hey, Yun! ¿Con que eras tu, eh?" dijo Mario saludándolo.

"Sip, íbamos pasando, cuando te vimos en aprietos. ¿Donde está Sek?"

Mario inclinó la cabeza.

"No...¡¡Esos soldados!!" dijo Yun con ira.

"Hay que derrotarlos. Hay que atacar ya, pues un soldado escapó, y dará las noticias. Hay que atacar _ya."_

Entonces partieron hacia la aldea, la primera, en donde vivía Yun.

…

Estaban todos reunidos en  la aldea, con Mario discutiendo en una casa adentro, junto con Yun y otros ancianos y ex –soldados veteranos. Habían logrado reunir algunas espadas, arcos, flechas, escudos entre otras cosas mediante conexiones con la armada del emperador. Estaban listos para atacar, listos para la acción, listos para la guerra.

"Salgamos ya," decía Mario, "pues se hace tarde, y a estas horas puede que el emperador se este enterando."

"Si no es que ya se enteró," dijo uno.

"Entonces vámonos ya," dijo Yun. Salieron fuera de la casa, y Mario los contempló. Habían chicos y grandes, de todos los tamaños y formas, con espadas, flechas y demás en sus manos. Eran como seiscientos. Con el corazón listo y dispuestos a pelear, dispuestos a dar todo.

Mario se dio cuanta que los ojos de todos estaban fijos en él, así que se subió a unos botes de vino, en donde todos lo podían ver, y empezó a hablar.

"Todos ustedes...reunidos aquí, con el corazón dispuesto a dar la vida por un mejor futuro para su familia. Dispuestos a derramar hasta la última gota de sudor, dispuestos a dar hasta el último suspiro, dispuestos a dar hasta lo imposible.

"Volteen a su alrededor, vean a su compañero, pues quiero decirles que muchas de las caras que ven ahora no las volverán a ver jamás.

"Muchos de ustedes van a morir... pero morirán luchando, soñando en un lugar mejor. No cederemos, ¡ganaremos esta batalla, la victoria es nuestra, vamos, y luchemos! ¡Vamos, y ganemos esta guerra!"

El sonido era ensordecedor, la gente gritaba de emoción levantando la mirada al cielo. Mario sonreía, mientras que los hombres gritaban, con espadas y lanzas en alto, listos para pelear, para derramar sangre, para darlo todo..._todo._

Fue entonces cuando partieron, sin saber lo que les esperaba. Partieron a la aventura, partieron a pelear, partieron a ganar.

Si, _a ganar._

**CINCO__**

Estaban por el bosque caminando en grupo, unos detrás de otros, en una especie de fila india. Entonces salieron del bosque a una gran planicie. Y a lo lejos, por primera vez, Mario puedo ver el castillo. Y a unos quinientos metros del castillo, acomodados por grupos, se veía la armada del emperador. Con arqueros al frente, luego los cañoneros, después la milicia, y al último la caballería. Sus armaduras plateadas relucían ante el ardiente sol.

Empezó a haber un susurro entre los aldeanos al ver a los soldados. Mario pensaba. Su armada tenía pocos hombres a caballo, pero eran bastantes. Y lo más importante, no solamente pelearían con armas, sino con el corazón.

"Yun, ¿tenemos cañones?" preguntó Mario.

"Si, como unos cincuenta."

"Perfecto, son suficientes. Recuerda dejar unos quince para penetrar en el castillo. Hay que esparcirnos antes de llegar al alcance de las flechas y cañones, pues allí nos pueden bajar. Pon a los flecheros y cañoneros al frente, después a los de a pie, y luego a los de a caballo, y que se preparen para avanzar."

Los "cañones" no eran balas de hierro que se disparaban con un cañón, en realidad eran una especie de cuete con mucha pólvora, como de un metro de largo y 15cm de ancho. Se prendía con una mecha y salía disparado al frente. Era como un 'chiflador'. Era un arma muy peligrosa y sumamente mortal.

Cuando el ejército de aldeanos estaba listo, Mario dio la orden de avanzar.

Esos eran los momentos de tensión. El saber que en unos minutos ibas a estar en lucha te subía la adrenalina. Pero, no sabía de donde, algo le decía a Mario que iban a ganar. _Tenían que ganar._

Dio la orden del alto. El ejército contrario estaba a unos quinientos metros de distancia, y detrás de ellos, el imponente castillo.

Mario alzó su mano. Los cañoneros apuntaron, y los arqueros tomaron sus flechas.

"Preparen," dijo Mario. Los cañoneros prendieron un pequeño madero con petróleo, como un cerillo, y los arqueros pusieron las flechas en el arco. Los soldados imperiales hicieron lo mismo.

"Apunten." Los cañoneros y arqueros apuntaron, los hombres desenvainaron sus espadas, los imperiales los imitaron. Era un momento de tensión, se necesitaba ser valiente para decir la siguiente palabra. Solo cinco letras lo separaban de la batalla. Apuntó su espada al enemigo, y gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

"_¡Fuego!  Las flechas y cañones salieron por el aire, y entonces, Mario gritó, "¡Guerreros, al ataque!"  Entonces con un grito increíble de guerra, los aldeanos guerreros salieron al ataque gritando a todo pulmón. Mario dio la orden, y los flecheros empezaron a tirar su segunda de flechas, al igual que los cañoneros. Entonces las flechas empezaron a caer, y las explosiones a sonar. Mario podía ver a sus hombres y a los enemigos caer heridos por una flecha, y a hombres salir volando por los aires producto de una explosión. La adrenalina estaba a toda potencia, entonces Mario empezó a correr hacia delante, hacia la batalla._

**En el castillo imperial...**

"Señor," dijo un soldado doblado sobre una rodilla ante un personaje en una especie de bata negra, y encapuchado, "los aldeanos son demasiados, nunca pensamos que se rebelarían así. Nos ganarán."

El encapuchado no dijo nada, solo un pequeño gruñido. El encapuchado era el emperador.

…

Un soldado se puso frente a él, y empezó a darle batalla, pero después de unos minutos, lo derrotó. Yun peleaba con toda su furia contra el enemigo. Los aldeanos estaban ganando terreno, pudo ver que los cañoneros ya estaban disparando contra el castillo, tratando de hacerle agujeros en la muralla para penetrar. Su espada estaba pegada a su mano, moviéndose ágilmente de un lado a otro. Se tiró al suelo cuando una explosión sucedió cerca de él. Se levantó, y siguió peleando, entonces a unos cincuenta metros vio a Mario peleando contra dos soldados. Pero no eran nada para él. Los derrotó en unos minutos, y Mario empezó a correr hacia el castillo. Yun se preguntaba si iba a penetrar.

…

Iba a penetrar. Tenía que hacerlo cuanto antes, tenía que estar allí antes de que el emperador tratara de huir. ¿Sería tan cobarde como para hacerlo? Ojalá y no. Un soldado se le puso en frente, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera levantar la espada, Mario lo atravesó. Corría con furia, hasta que por un agujero en la muralla, logró entrar al castillo. Varios aldeanos ya estaban allí peleando contra un puñado de soldados, pero no tenía tiempo para pelear, tenía que llegar rápido.

Corrió por los costados del castillo, y al mirar arriba, vio una ventana. Tenía que llegar a ella. Miró a su alrededor, y ¡suerte! Había una cuerda larga enrollada . Amarró el extremo de la cuerda a su espada, y luego la aventó hacia la ventana. Al cuarto intento, la espada se metió por la ventana y se quedó atorada, entonces Mario empezó a trepar por la cuerda.

Se metió por la ventana, y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en un oscuro corredor. Desató la espada, y empezó a correr con la espada por delante.

Yun entró en el castillo por la muralla agujerada, y empezó a pelear. Ya  eran pocos soldados, así que pronto los derrotaron, derrumbaron una puerta, y empezaron a subir los escalones.

…

Mario llegó hasta una gran puerta. De seguro y el emperador estaba allí adentro resguardado, si es que no había huido. Agarró una antorcha que estaba en un candelero junto a la puerta, y le dio una patada a la puerta gigante.

Estaba abierta. Muy oscuro. Entró, pero la antorcha no alumbraba lo suficiente. Alumbró al techo, y vio que estaba alto. Alumbró a los lados, y no veía las paredes.

_Un cuarto grande, _pensó.

El corazón casi se le sale por el pecho cuando la puerta súbitamente se cerró. Entonces, una por una, se fueron prendiendo velas por el cuarto, hasta que quedó completamente iluminado.

_Horror._

En el cuarto, de espalda a las paredes, estaban unos veinte guardias apuntándolo con ballestas. De repente, de entre ellos, salió un hombre encapuchado, en una bata negra. No se le veía la cara. Mario lo sabía bastante bien: _era el emperador._

"Mario Bros," dijo el emperador.

Mario no dijo nada, lo miró fijamente.

"Desde la primera ves," dijo el emperador, "que me dijeron que un hombre chaparrito bigotón y de overoles rojos estaba causando revuelca entre mi isla, supe que eras tu, Mario. Y supe que llegarías hasta aquí."

Mario no dijo nada.

"Eres el mismo de siempre Mario, el mismo guerrero, entusiasta de siempre."

"Te he derrotado," dijo Mario, y sus palabras fueron bastante fuertes y claras.

"Mira a tu alrededor, Mario. Con una orden te puedo mandar matar, puedo hacer que seas historia."

Mario entrecerró los ojos, y frunció el ceño. ¿Quién era?

"Pero no lo haré," dijo el emperador, "sino que te propondré un trato... reina junto con migo."

¡No podía ser cierto! ¿El emperador se quería unir a Mario?

Entonces el emperador se desencapuchó.

Mario abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, su boca se abrió. No podía ser cierto.

Era el mayor Drek. El hombre por el cual Mario había zarpado en el _Daylight _para rescatarlo.

En eso la puerta se abrió, y entró Yun junto con varios aldeanos, pero al ver a Mario frente al emperador, quien era una rana, hicieron un alto.

"Diles que bajen sus armas," dijo Drek, el emperador, "y mis hombres las bajarán."

Sin dejar de ver a Drek a los ojos, Mario dijo, "Háganlo."

Yun y los otros envainaron sus espadas, y los guardias guardaron sus flechas.

"No puedo creerlo, Drek,¿tu, haciendo tantas maldades?" dijo Mario con espada en mano.

"Piénsalo Mario, tu y yo, gobernando. Solo basta que envaines tu espada, y todos los aldeanos te  seguirán. Serán nuestros, haremos cuanto queramos, ¡seremos ricos! ¿Qué dices?"

Yun miraba a Mario, al igual que todos. Mario hablo: "¿Rendirme? Después de tanto esfuerzo, me pides que me rinda  y que decepcione a estos aldeanos, ¡¿eso me pides?!"

"Mario, vamos, piensa---..."

"Nunca lo pensé de ti, Drek. ¿Dónde está tu honor? Yo venía a salvarte, pero ahora veo que a los que tengo que salvar son a otros. A estos pobres aldeanos que tu los esclavizas y matas, a ellos debo salvar."

A Drek se le acabó la paciencia. "No hay porque derramar más sangre. Hagamos un trato: tengamos un combate a muerte, si yo gano, tus hombres se rinden, y si tu ganas...el reino es tuyo."

Mario miró a Yun, quien estaba aterrado. Pero dijo, "Trato hecho."

El emperador Drek se quitó su bata negra, y en su cinto relucía su espada. Mario vio como Drek volteaba a ver a sus soldados con una sonrisa, como diciendo _esto será fácil_, pero de repente, Drek lanzó un ataque sorpresivamente rápido, Mario no se lo esperaba, y el espadazo de Drek fue tan fuerte que la espada de Mario salió volando, y él dando tumbos por el suelo.

Drek lanzó una carcajada. "Siempre fui más astuto que tu, ¿verdad Mario? No te lo esperabas, ¿eh? ¿Soy demasiado rápido para ti?" Drek se acercó a Mario, quien estaba como sentado en el suelo, pero con las manos apoyándose atrás de él.

"Si, siempre fuiste rápido, Drek... pero no tanto." En eso Mario se dio una marometa espectacular y literalmente 'voló' por encima de Drek, cayó parado, recogió su espada, y encaró a Drek.

"No te lo esperabas, ¿eh Drek?" dijo con una sonrisa. Hubieron varios 'wows' entre el "público". Drek sonrió irónicamente, caminó hacia Mario, y comenzó la batalla. Las chispas saltaban, el sudor brotaba, la adrenalina corría, los gritos eran ensordecedores. Era una batalla maestra, los contrincantes se lucían y dejaban ver su destreza al combatir. Se movían, saltaban, gritaban, daban espadazo, se deslizaban.

Mario recibió un corte en su pierna derecha, aunque no muy profunda la herida. Pero después recibió otro espadazo en el pecho, y esta vez la sangre empezó a brotar. Se enojo, y dio espadazos fuerte y decisivamente, y cortó a Drek también en el pecho.

La batalla se prolongó, y los contrincantes se cansaban rápidamente. Ya no peleaban efusivamente. Ahora se veían el uno al otro a los ojos, y daban vueltas en círculo. Pensaban mucho antes de dar un par de espadazos. Eran como una tigre acechando el momento débil de su presa.

Entonces llegó a la memoria de Mario la última batalla amistosa que había tenido contra Drek. Todo estaba pasando igual. En aquella batalla, se habían cansado igual, y recordó que de repente Drek le había sonreído, y de repente lo atacó tan rápidamente que le dio en los dos brazos. En aquella batalla habían peleado con palos. Ahora era con espadas.

Drek le sonrió a Mario, y súbitamente, atacó. Mario gritó, miró sus brazos: estaban sangrando. Todo estaba sucediendo igual. Drek jadeaba, pero dijo, "Supongo que ya te diste cuenta que esta pasando como en nuestra última batalla. ¡Ja, ja, ja! Te di en los dos brazos, como en esa ves."

Mario recordó, y dijo sonriendo: "Si, todo está pasando igual. Y de seguro te acuerdas quien ganó esa batalla." Mario esperó a que Drek recordara.

_Rayos, _recordó Drek. Aquella batalla la había ganado Mario.

"¿Y sabes como te gane? ¡Ja! Siempre te ganaba con ese movimiento. Nunca pudiste defenderlo. Te gané con mi famoso  'salto del tigre'"

_El salto del tigre, _recordó Drek. El pánico lo invadió, ahora recordaba, Mario siempre le ganaba con ese movimiento. ¿_Como era el salto del tigre? _Trataba de recordar el movimiento, pero no lo lograba.

"¿Quieres que te recuerde como se hace?" dijo Mario.

_¡Rayos! ¡¿Como era el salto del tigre?!_

Y todo sucedió tan rápido, que Drek ni se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Pero Mario saltó por los aires, se dio una marometa, y todavía en el aire, dio dos vueltas como un tornado mientras daba un espadazo. La espada de Drek salió volando por la fuerza del impacto. Y entonces Mario cayó parado al suelo y de frente a Drek, con la espada apuntando a Drek.

Entonces Drek recordó. Una marometa en el aire, dos giros de tornado mientras daba un espadazo, caer parado de frente al enemigo, y atravesarlo. _El salto del tigre._

Se miraron el uno al otro, y Drek dijo, "Mario... ganaste."

Pero Mario, súbitamente envainó su espada.

"¡No!" dijo Drek, "tu ganaste, ¡mátame!"

"No soy como tu," dijo Mario. Pero de repente Drek sacó una navaja de su manga. Todos se sobresaltaron, y esperaban a Mario sacar su espada, pero no lo hizo. Drek apuntó a Mario con su navaja, y dijo, "Tu ganaste." Y de repente, Drek se clavó la navaja en el corazón, y cayó al suelo.

"¡No!" gritó Mario, y se arrodilló y agarró a Drek, pero ya era tarde. 

Se había ido.

Entonces todos los guardias tiraron sus ballestas al piso. 

Yun se acercó a Mario, quien estaba todavía arrodillado, le tocó el hombro, y cuando Mario hubo volteado, le dijo, "Hemos ganado, Mario."

"Hemos ganado," dijo Mario.

**ÚLTIMO**

Muchos fueron los honores que le dieron a Mario, lo hicieron un héroe. A Yun lo proclamaron rey, y a Mario le consiguieron un barco. Iban Mario y el rey Yun , junto con un gran montón de gente, por la playa caminando, pues iban a despedir a Mario. Cuando se aproximaron al barco, Mario vio el nombre del barco: se llamaba _Daylight._

"Como el antiguo," dijo Mario.

"Si, como el antiguo," dijo una vos. Mario volteó a ver quien era, la vos provenía del interior del barco, y bajando la escalera, bajó un conocido personaje.

Flik.

"¡Flik!" gritó Mario, y abrazó a su amigo con fuerza, "pero, como..."

"¿Sobreviví? Ja, siempre estuve vivo, y siempre estuve cerca de ti, pero no me descubrí, quería ver que ganaras esta batalla sólo."

"Pero, y..."

"Te lo diré todo en el barco, pues hay que zarpar rumbo al reino honguito."

Entonces los dos amigos subieron al barco, y zarparon. La gente de la isla empezó a gritar 'adiós' y 'viva Mario' a toda potencia. Fue todo un festejo, pues despedían a su héroe, despedían al gran Mario Bros.

Y sin Mario saber que otra emocionante aventura lo esperaba en el reino honguito, el nuevo barco _Daylight _se hizo a la mar rumbo al Reino Honguito.

Y mientras el sol iluminaba el azul y vasto mar, el _Daylight _se mecía sobre él, y allí, dentro de tan grande barco, se encontraba un héroe, un valiente, un guerrero, una leyenda... Mario Bros.

**Por**

**EMANUEL ELIZONDO**


End file.
